Meeting your Boyfriend's Rumored 'Ex'
by StereoHearts19
Summary: JONAS LA. Meeting your boyfriend's rumored ex- girlfriend is hard. Macy knows because she had. It's hard. She's a bit suspicious about how Nick acted in front of Selena Gomez. Why wouldn't she when Selena is on the JONAS' next music video? Totally Nacy. ON HIATUS
1. Letter

"Hey guys!" Kevin called, holding a paper that he got from the mailbox. "I got a mail."

It was blissful morning and they decided last night to head hiking. This time, it was breakfast and they were eating at the table.

They were also wearing their casual attires but it seems like Kevin was missing his bathroom shower because he was still wearing his PJs.

"What Kev?" Joe asked, "you've just received a certificate to the World of Duck's Convention?"

Kevin shook his head, "No... but that would be cool."

"What did it says?" Nick chimed in putting his arm to the back of Macy's chair next to him.

"I forgot to tell you that Dad called last night that we are going to shoot another music video!" Kevin stated excitedly.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yup."

"That's great!" Joe mumbled, "But this time, I had to be the star. For my exposure. Last time, Nick had to pair with that beautiful Lana."

Nick rolled his eyes, "It's because you always intimidate her with your face. She can't even concentrate when you when you're staring at her. That's why Kevin here decided that it has to be me _because_ I'm good at handling girls." He explained.

Stella made an 'o' shape with her lips and swallowed another spoonful of corn flakes.

"Then what's up with the mail?" Joe asked before drinking his glass of milk.

"Oh, this mail is from Selena Gomez, she says here that she's accepting the invitation for being the next leading lady for the next music video." Kevin informed as he re-read the mail.

That was when Joe and Stella spitted their food. Stella with her corn flakes directly hitting the table while Joe's drink flown in mid-air then falling in front of Nick and Macy's Crunchy Cat's cereals.

Macy had her mouth open in shock while Nick and Kevin were dismayed.

Both Stella and Joe were in awe to hear about the 'S' name of the girl who happened to be Nick's rumored girlfriend. The two simultaneously looked at the brunette to see what expression she was wearing.

"Why _her_?" Joe asked in an accusing tone as if Selena's name was prohibited.

"I don't know, it was Dad's idea." Kevin shrugged off and gazed at the blond.

She was looking at him like she was telling something then she shifted her gazed to Macy who was rubbing the stain out of Nick's shirt with a napkin. And then he realized. He know now by the way Joe and Stella acted that way.

He remembered now that Selena was the girl who had been linked with his brother, Nick. She was the one who cause the mayhem of his brother's life after breaking up with Hannah Montana. She said to the media that she was the one that Nick really loves that's why Hannah and Nick broke up just for her. But based on his observations, Selena seems nice. At times, by the way.

Macy placed the napkin down and stood up, "You mean Selena Gomez from 'Camp Hip Hop'?"

"...yeah." Kevin replied in unison.

"That's..." She trailed off.

"Mace, I know it's rude. Talk about your boyfriend's-"

"Great! That would be awesome." Macy completed with a grin.

"What?" Joe asked in curious.

"I said, that's great. It'll be fun to see and meet her. I totally love her in Camp Hip Hop. Did you even watch her in 'So Random?' She is so pretty and talented. You should invite her sometime." Macy said dreamily.

Stella blinked stoically at Macy but then she smiled, "I mean yeah, Macy. That would be really great. Selena is really... _adorable_," she was a bit hesitant to say her last word, "isn't she, _Joe_"

Joe then noticed that Stella had something up because she was telling something with her eyes. "Psh... yeah, of course. She's horrible- I mean adorable."

Stella glared at Joe of what he just said. He really slipped there on insulting Selena.

Macy cocked her head and asked, "Is there something wrong? I smell a little fishy out here. What is it?"

She gazed at Nick who was looking like he wanted to puke.

"Nothing!" Stella yelled. "We are just excited to see her. It's been a long time." She then shouted with her fist in the air, "Woohoo!" and then a faint, "Yey!"

Nick stood up with his hand on his stomach, "I need to go to the bathroom."

When Nick started to walk away he was stopped by Macy calling him, "Wait. I'll go with you. I'll probably find you something to wear for that milk stained shirt of yours."

Nick then smiled, "Sure Macy. I would love to."

The star athlete then ran to help Nick walk leaving the three other occupants relieved.

When the couple was out of earshot, Stella groaned and slumped on her chair.

"Your Dad must be insane. Why Selena? There's so many girls out there."

Joe nodded, "I love to defend him, but his ideas sucks. I'm okay with Mc P..." he gazed at Kevin, "no offense, I just love those thighs... but Selena? That's showbiz."

Kevin sat on the on the empty seat across Joe and Stella, "Really. I never cared about Selena at first because I'm onto the video shoot, but now? I wonder what will happen."

Stella's eyes widened by Kevin's statement, "What if Selena was a menace and then she'll separate Nick and Macy? Oh I swear to God I'll kill her if it's the last thing I have to do."

Joe then was frightened, "What if Nick was picked by Selena to her leading guy? That would be unfair."

Stella arched her brow at Joe, "How could you even think about your exposure when your brother and Macy relationship is close to jeopardy? Don't be a jerk."

"Okay, I'm sorry.

That was when they heard someone yelled from the front door.

"I'm home... again."

"Dad..." Both Kevin and Joe muttered.

* * *

"Hey there boys... again." Tom Lucas announced after putting his luggage down the tiled floor. He noticed the mess at the table and commented, "Looks like it's still the same house I left, a _disaster. _Seems that you have a food fight around here?"

"These guys are such let downs, aren't they, Tom?" Frankie jumped in like a specialized consultant of house cleaning as he looked around.

Joe huffed a laughter, "What you guys doing here?"

"The video shoot, of course." Mr. Lucas answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Where's Nick?"

Kevin stood up, "In the bathroom," he answered, "with Macy."

"Eww." Frankie made a face, "What is he doing with my girlfriend?"**(A/N: yeah, i just love the fact that he likes her, i think)**

Stella tilted her head to the side, "I thought you broke up with her. She said you two are over by a cookie issue."

Kevin, Joe and Mr. Lucas smiled.

"It's not a broke up, Stella. It's just a 'cool off," Frankie clarified. "I need to find her." He stated and walked upstairs.

* * *

Macy was shuffling Nick's clothes on his closet while he was on the bathroom.

"You okay?" Nick asked with restraint in his voice.

He doesn't know why he felt nervous and frightened but why wouldn't he?

His brother just informed that Selena was going to be on their next music video.

Of all people?

It'll be fine if it's Sonny Monroe or Ashley Tisdale or Vanessa Hudges or even Vanessa Page but Selena Gomez?

The one who to be the demanding and controversial girl that spread the news that they were together, that they were dating and they _kissed. _

But none of those were true. Seriously. None.

Maybe she was nice at times and even funny but when it's showbiz, she's on the roll of being a venom to him.

"Why are you asking me that? I should be the one to ask you that question." Macy stated plainly and then she giggled.

She grabbed two different clothes, a plain white shirt and a gray V-neck. She thought for a while and then she chose the second option. She gave the shirt to Nick on the half open door.

Nick grabbed the apparel and quickly wore it, "I don't know." He shrugged and walked out the door, "You? Is it okay for you to invite her over?"He was hesitant to ask so he walked to his bed, his back facing Macy.

He heard Macy squeaked and then he felt her behind him hugging his waist. "Really?" She seems excited with her voice and she was slightly jumping, "I would love to."

He arched his brows and faced Macy, his hands holding hers. "Seriously?"

Macy nodded with a grin on her face.

She really is. It was a very unexpected thing to have a very famous and very popular star on the house beside Vanessa Page and his brother's band, JONAS. It would also be overwhelming to be friends with her. They could go shop sometimes or paint their toenails. They could share secrets and tell jokes at each other. Laugh at comedy movies and cry at sad movie chick flicks. And maybe even play some board games or bake their own improvised recipe of cookies.

She is so ecstatic.

Nick searched Macy's eyes to find if she was really telling the truth and she was.

How those eyes sparkles the like the brightest star. And it was like a diamond at its best. It was when he knew that he don't wanna fade it away. He don't wanna make her gloom, make it dull.

It was when he planned that if Selena tries to pissed their relationship, he'll never make her. He will try to defend the relationship of him and Macy to stay strong. He smiled, "Of course. Anything for _my _Macy."

Macy blushed and giggled before hugging Nick again."Aww. You are so sweet."

Nick hugged back even tighter and sadly smiled, "I love you. And I would never let anything or anyone to sabotage everything we had." And then he thought, _not even her_.

Macy felt her heart melt after hearing the words that she wanted to hear everyday from Nick's mouth. She held as tight as she could and buried her face to his chest, "I love you, too, Nick. I love you than _everything_ at all. I'm _your_ Macy."

Nick felt the same when he heard her reply. He backed away and shifted his hands from her back to her cheeks. They looked at each other's eyes for an undefined time and after that countless second, Nick decided to breath deeply and closed the gap between them.

The brunette sensed Nick's moves. He was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned in when...

"Macy!"

The two quickly parted away from their position when Nick's bedroom door slammed open as a small kid appeared in the entrance of it. He was more likely ten years old of existence. And he was obviously familiar by his features. A hereditary from the generations of Lucases, the youngest son of Tom and Sandy Lucas and the youngest of all brother of Kevin, Joe and Nick.

And he was also Macy's so- called 'ex- boyfriend' for about two days, maybe.

His name was Franklin Lucas or known as Frankie.

"What's happening here?" he asked in arched brows and walked near the two. And then, he noticed Nick's fingers intertwining with Macy's. It made him scoffed that made Nick fixated.

"Whatcha doing here, Frankie?" Nick asked and tapped Frankie's shoulder.

Frankie shrugged with a fake smile and put his hands to his pockets, "Dad's with me, we're here for the _music video._" He emphasized his last two words as he looked at Nick straight to the eye.

Nick sensed that Frankie had something up by his words that made him clear his throat, "Yeah? That's awesome. That's uhm, good. Nice." He doesn't know why but Frankie's intentions were making him uncomfortable as he added a smirk with his answer.

Meanwhile, Macy watched the two brother's small talk that made her out-of-place, "Really?" she interrupted and asked the small Lucas with a shimmering smile, "That's great. It'll be fun to have the whole family over. Well, minus your mom but still. We will have a great time with Selena. I'm so excited for tomorrow."

Frankie noticed Macy's attention as she giggled. Was she for real? Does she even know who Selena really is?

He glanced at Nick who quickly mouthed, "_She doesn't know._"

The youngest Lucas smirked again and huffed an air. He was about to talk when Stella busted in Nick's room.

"JONAS meeting!" and then she left with a smile.

"We should better go." Nick stated and held Macy's hand tighter as ever and led the way.

Frankie, who was left behind, only shook his head and muttered to himself, "This could be a problem. Good luck, Nicholas."

* * *

**Another story to add. Well, That was it. Hope you will read the next upcoming chapter of this.**

**That's it.**

**Wait, no offense to he Selena fans but I had to pick her and made her a bit brutal at this chapter. Really, I also like a bit but you'll get to the upcoming chaps.**

**Thanks.  
**


	2. Attention

**This story will be updated once JONAS comes back on it's third season. Thank you :)**

**_-StereoHearts19_**


End file.
